Riddle
by baekgasme
Summary: [SLOW UPDATE] Apa itu riddle? Riddle dalam bahasa Inggris berarti, teka-teki atau misteri. Sekarang aku mengajakmu untuk memecahkan teka-teki/misteri ini, dengan ChanBaek sebagai tokoh utama yang berada dalam peristiwa tersebut.
1. chapter 1

Baekhyun adalah anak angkat di keluarga Park. Wanita satu-satunya dalam keluarga itu, memutuskan untuk mengangkat Baekhyun sebagai anaknya, setelah di vonis terkena kanker ovarium. Tujuannya adalah, agar anak pertamanya memiliki teman bermain, dikarenakan rumah mereka yang berada sedikit jauh dari pemukiman masyarakat. Awalnya, hidup Baekhyun masih menyenangkan, dengan dua orang tua dan satu kakak lelaki yang menyayanginya. Namun, kesenangan itu berubah, saat Baekhyun menginjak usia 15 tahun.

Pertanian ayahnya selalu mengalami gagal panen. Penyakit ibunya semakin memburuk. Dan, kakaknya dikatakan terjerat kasus pelecehan seksual terhadap seorang gadis. Keluarga mereka jatuh miskin, dengan hutang yang semakin menumpuk, dikarenakan biaya pengobatan sang ibu yang sangat mahal. Baekhyun terpaksa keluar dari sekolahnya, karena tidak lagi mampu untuk membayar biaya administrasi sekolah. Ayahnya menjadi sedikit depresi, saat kabar mengenai sang ibu begitu memilukan.

Sekarang, Baekhyun hanya berdiam diri di rumah. Ia merasa sangat kesepian. Ayahnya sibuk mengurus sang ibu, sedang sang kakak mengurung diri di kamar. Sejak terjerat kasus pelecehan seksual, kakaknya selalu mengurung diri di kamar. Ia bahkan tidak keluar untuk makan. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menemui sang kakak, ia membuka pintu menggunakan kunci cadangan, kemudian menutupnya kembali.

Esok paginya, tubuh Baekhyun dan kakaknya di temukan sang ayah berada dalam kamar yang terkunci dari luar, tanpa mengenakanu busana, dan sudah tidak bernyawa dengan mata yang terbuka lebar—seakan terkejut. Terdapat lubang bekas tusukan pada leher kakaknya, dan lebam biru pada leher Baekhyun. Ayahnya langsung menghubungi pihak kepolisian, dan tubuh mereka di bawa ke rumah sakit untuk di otopsi.

Hasil otopsi menyatakan, mereka tewas pada saat dini hari. Lalu, luka pada leher sang kakak di akibatkan tusukan pisau kecil, dan lebam pada leher Baekhyun karena tali pinggang yang di jerat pada lehernya. Juga di ketahui, keduanya tewas beberapa saat setelah melakukan hubungan intim.

* * *

 _Siapa yang membunuh Baekhyun dan kakaknya?_

 _Apa motif pembunuh tersebut?_

 **Tulislah jawaban kalian di kolom review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jawaban riddle sebelumnya :**_

 _ **Yang membunuh Baekhyun dan kakaknya adalah sang ayah. Ia depresi karena sang istri sudah meninggal, ketika ia kembali setelah mengurus segala tetek bengek untuk pemakaman istrinya, ia mendengar suara aneh dari dalam kamar anaknya. Kemudian, ia membuka pintu kamar yang tidak terkunci, dan terkejut saat anak-anaknya melakukan hubungan yang tak pantas. Ia lalu membunuh mereka berdua, lalu mengunci pintunya dari luar.**_

* * *

Sore itu, Chanyeol dan Kai sedang duduk di rooftop apartemen, menikmati pemandangan matahari tenggelam.

"Hei Yeol, maafkan aku akhirnya jadian dengan Baekhyun," wajah Kai terlihat sedih "aku seperti merebut dirinya darimu."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, sambil berkata, "Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku senang, Baekhyun bahagia denganmu."

Kai pun ikut tersenyum, saat mendengar Chanyeol sudah mengikhlaskan sang mantan untuknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, besok kita sudah lulus ya," Kai tersenyum, sambil menatap matahari yang mulai hilang di ujung sana "Selamat hari kelulusan!"

Chanyeol tertawa, "Ya, Selamat hari kelulusan!" ucapnya, sambil menepuk punggung Kai.

* * *

 _Ada yang aneh?_

 _Apa alasannya?_

 **Tulislah jawaban kalian di kolom review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Jawaban riddle sebelumnya :_**

 ** _Chanyeol menepuk punggung Kai sampai ia jatuh dari rooftop._**

Selamat! **megumi30** dan **Jongina88** berhasil menjawab dengan tepat!

* * *

Pada tanggal 15 September 2016, _media massa_ Korea Selatan sedang di hebohkan dengan berita kematian anak seorang penyanyi tersohor, Byun Baekhyun. Anak kedua dari Byun Yunho itu di temukan tewas di dalam kamar mandi apartemennya. Mayatnya di temukan pertama kali oleh sang sepupu yang datang ke tempat korban.

"Hari ini kami berencana akan pergi ke panti asuhan di pinggir kota. Seperti biasa, aku datang kemari dan langsung masuk—Baekhyun memberi tahu password kamarnya pada orang terdekat. Begitu di dalam, aku memanggil namanya namun dia tidak menjawab, keadaan apartemennya juga berantakan. Aku mulai curiga, lalu mencarinya ke setiap ruangan. Saat masuk ke dalam kamar, aku mendengar suara air mengalir dari arah kamar mandi, aku lalu bergegas kesana. Ketika pintunya ku buka, Baekhyun berada di dalam _bathtub_ dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan." Ujar sang sepupu saat di tanyai oleh pihak kepolisian.

Baekhyun di temukan terendam di dalam _bathtub_ , sekujur tubuhnya di penuhi lebam biru, pergelangan tangan dan leher terdapat luka sayatan yang menyebabkan darah keluar terus-menerus. Setelah melewati proses otopsi, Baekhyun di nyatakan meninggal bukan karena kehilangan banyak darah, tetapi karena racun yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia juga di nyatakan meninggal tepat tengah malam, 9 jam sebelum sang sepupu datang.

Polisi masih menyelidiki siapa yang membunuh pemuda manis itu. Mereka tidak mendapatkan barang bukti apapun, bahkan rekaman cctv sekalipun, karena semua cctv di apartemen empat lantai tersebut tidak berfungsi—seperti sengaja di rusak seseorang. Saat ini, polisi mencurigai beberapa orang yang terlibat konflik dengan Baekhyun.

Suho = Kakak korban yang tidak suka dengannya sejak kecil.

Seulgi = Teman korban yang sakit hati karena pujaan hatinya memilih Baekhyun.

Kai = Sahabat yang kini menjadi musuh korban karena terhasut oleh bualan Seulgi.

Chanyeol = Sahabat sekaligus orang yang paling dekat dengan korban, sedang bertengkar karena sebuah kesalah pahaman.

Namun, mereka memiliki alibi masing-masing.

Suho, "Aku berada di rumah utama saat itu. Walaupun aku tidak menyukainya, tapi aku tidak akan tega membunuh Baekhyun."

Seulgi, "Aku tengah membantu ibuku membuat kue untuk acara di rumah kami esok paginya."

Kai, "Aku sedang tidur di rumah, apalagi yang akan kulakukan tengah malam begitu."

Chanyeol, "Aku lembur saat itu, dan langsung pulang ke rumah setelah pekerjaanku selesai."

Setelah mendengar alibi mereka, polisi langsung menangkap tersangka utama dalam kasus pembunuhan ini.

* * *

 _Siapa pembunuhnya?_

 **Tulislah jawaban kalian di kolom review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Jawaban riddle sebelumnya :_**

 ** _Pembunuhnya adalah Chanyeol._** ** _Tanggal 15 September 2016 tepat hari libur chuseok. Beberapa hari sebelum dan sesudah chuseok mereka sudah libur._**

 **oOw,** beberapa user menebak pembunuhnya dengan tepat, tetapi tidak dengan alasannya /tertawa/ terimakasih kalian mau membaca dan menebak riddle buatanku ini *bow* mungkin lain kali aku akan memberikan hadiah untuk satu orang yang menjawab dengan tepat?;)

* * *

Di sebuah penginapan tua di pinggir kota Bucheon, telah di temukan mayat Profesor Leeteuk. Mayatnya berada dalam kamar nomor 4 yang di sewanya. Polisi meminta Detektif Park Chanyeol untuk menyelidiki kasus ini.

Detektif Park menemui pengurus penginapan bernama Tiffany, kemudian bertanya berapa orang yang tengah menginap di sini. Tiffany mengatakan, saat ini hanya ada lima tamu yang menginap, termasuk sang Profesor. Berikut nama keempat tamu lainnya: Heechul, Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Sehun.

Setelah itu, Detektif Park di antar ke kamar korban yang berada di lantai dua. Mayat Profesor Leeteuk terbaring di lantai, merah membahasi baju pada bagian perut, di duga ia tewas karena di tusuk benda tajam.

Detektif Park mulai mencari barang bukti. Ketika matanya melirik ke arah tembok dekat kamar mandi, terdapat noda yang terbuat dari darah. Noda tersebut di yakini adalah kode, kode itu membentuk noda garis dan tiga titik ( _ . . . ). Begitu melihat noda tersebut, Detektif Park langsung mencari sang pelaku.

* * *

 _Siapakah pembunuhnya?_

 **Tulislah jawaban kalian di kolom review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Jawaban riddle sebelumnya :_**

 ** _Pembunuhnya adalah Baekhyun._**

 ** _Dalam kode morse, '_…' adalah huruf B._**

 **Wah** , kalian anak pramuka ya? /tertawa/

* * *

Sehun di temukan tewas secara misterius di dalam rumahnya. Saat di temukan oleh salah satu asisten rumah tangga di rumahnya, Sehun terbaring di kasur dengan mulut mengeluarkan busa. Saat itu ia tengah berada di rumah sendiri bersama beberapa pelayan—yang bertugas di bagian belakang, sedang sang kakak, Baekhyun berada di rumah tetangganya.

Saat polisi datang, Baekhyun sudah kembali ke rumahnya bersama Chanyeol—tetangganya. Wajahnya datar, tidak terlihat kesedihan sedikitpun—seolah kabar kematian adiknya hanyalah angin lalu belaka. Sedangkan Chanyeol terlihat gugup entah karena apa.

Beberapa polisi langsung menuju kamar Sehun untuk mencari barang bukti. Salah satu di antara mereka menemukan secarik kertas dan botol minuman kosong di bawah tempat tidur Sehun. Kertas itu berisi kalimat, 'Aku adalah urutan ketiga dalam alfabet rusia. Jika kau pintar maka kau akan menemukanku. Dan ku harap kau bodoh."

Polisi mencurigai beberapa orang yang di kabarkan memiliki konflik dengan korban.

Baekhyun, ia tidak menyukai korban yang merupakan saudara tirinya.

Chanyeol, dia adalah pengikut setia Baekhyun, dan juga korban pernah menyakiti anjing peliharaannya.

Bobby, salah satu pelayan yang memiliki dendam pada korban.

Seulgi, mantan pacar korban yang sakit hati karena hanya di manfaatkan.

* * *

 _Siapakah pembunuhnya?_

 **Tulislah jawaban kalian di kolom review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Jawaban riddle sebelumnya :_**

 _ **'Urutan ketiga dalam** **alfabet** rusia'_

 _ **R U** S **I A**_

 ** _Pembunuhnya adalah Seulgi_**

 **oOw** , hanya **Jongina88** , **riniardilaa** , dan **kkkkyy** yang berhasil menjawab dengan tepat.

* * *

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan akan menghabiskan liburan akhir tahun mereka ke Paris, Perancis. Jarang sekali mereka mendapatkan libur bersamaan seperti ini, dan sekali mendapatkannya, mereka tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk pergi bersama ke luar negeri. Mereka tiba di Paris pada saat matahari terbenam. Baekhyun mengeluh karena terkena _jetlag_ , Chanyeol langsung memanggil taksi, dan mereka pergi ke hotel di sudut kota yang telah di booking oleh Chanyeol sebelum kesini.

Baekhyun langsung tertidur begitu masuk ke dalam kamar, sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk menyusun barang mereka ke dalam lemari. Setelah selesai, Chanyeol menyusul tidur di samping Baekhyun, tidak lupa mencium kening pria mungil itu sebelum turut menjelajahi alam mimpi.

Pada saat tengah malam, Chanyeol terbangun karena suara berisik di luar hotel. Ia bangkit lalu berjalan menuju jendela, di bukanya jendela dan melihat kearah bawah, terdapat kerumunan orang dan beberapa mobil polisi di bawah sana. Salah satu polisi berteriak kepada Chanyeol, ia mengatakan ada perampokan di hotel tersebut dan perampoknya berada di lantai tiga. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa lift dan tangga di hotel tersebut telah di blokade.

Chanyeol yang mendengar hal tersebut tersenyum lega, ia dan Baekhyun menginap di lantai empat, sedangkan perampok tersebut berada di lantai tiga, lift dan tangga juga telah di blokade, jadi perampok tersebut tidak bisa naik ke atas. Ia kembali naik ke tempat tidur, dan berharap polisi dapat menangkap perampok itu secepatnya.

* * *

 _Ada yang janggal?_

 **Tulislah jawaban kalian di kolom review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Double update euy_**

* * *

Namaku Baekhyun, aku berumur sepuluh tahun, cita-citaku menjadi suami paman Chanyeol. Aku akan menyanyikan— oh maaf, aku salah naskah.

Namaku Baekhyun, aku mempunyai seorang teman bernama Chen, dia adalah seorang kanibal. Pada malam natal, Chen mengajakku ikut _barbeque party_ di rumahnya. Dia membawa kan sepiring daging panggang untukku, awalnya aku takut kalau itu adalah daging manusia, pada saat ku makan ternyata itu daging sapi sungguhan.

* * *

 _Ada yang aneh?_

 **Tulislah jawaban kalian di kolom review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Jawaban riddle sebelumnya :_**

 ** _Ch 6 : Di Eropa, penyebutan lantai satu di mulai dari lantai kedua, lantai sebelumnya disebut Ground floor. Jadi, perampok tersebut sebenarnya berada di lantai yang sama dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun._**

 ** _Ch 7 : Baekhyun juga kanibal._**

* * *

Baekhyun baru saja kembali setelah menjenguk Kyungsoo di rumah sakit. Sesampainya di rumah, ia baru sadar kalau _handphone_ -nya kehabisan baterai. Tetapi karena terlalu lelah, Baekhyun lupa untuk mengisi daya baterai _handphone_ -nya dan langsung pergi tidur.

Tepat pada pukul 00.00 _handphone_ -nya mendapat panggilan masuk dari Kyungsoo.

"Halo Kyungsoo, apa kau perlu bantuan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah tidak, aku ingin memberitahumu kalau besok aku akan pulang. Datanglah besok pagi ke rumahku."

"Baiklah, besok aku akan datang ke rumahmu."

"Tapi, kenapa orang tuaku menangis saat mendengar kabar ini? Apa mereka tidak senang aku akan kembali?" terselip nada kesedihan dalam kalimat tersebut.

"Ah tidak, mungkin mereka hanya terlalu senang karena kau sudah sembuh dari penyakit kanker mulut itu." Baekhyun mencoba menghibur Kyungsoo.

Setelah berbincang cukup lama, Baekhyun menutup panggilan tersebut. Namun, ia langsung menangis saat mengingat sesuatu.

* * *

 _Ada yang aneh?_

 **Tulislah jawaban kalian di kolom review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Jawaban riddle sebelumnya :_**

 ** _Handphone Baekhyun mati. Seseorang yang terkena kanker mulut tidak bisa atau sulit bicara. Kyungsoo sudah meninggal, dan orang tuanya sedih karena Kyungsoo pulang untuk segera di makamkan._**

* * *

Hari ini, aku dan lima orang anggota kelompok perkemahan akan pergi ke kutub, ke tempat suku eskimo untuk mempelajari cara hidup mereka. Mereka adalah Kai, Seulgi, Baekhyun, Soojung, dan Sehun. Kami akan berkemah selama seminggu, dan sekarang kami akan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sana.

Akhirnya kami sampai di kutub, 1 km dari pemukiman suku eskimo. Dari sini kami akan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki, sedang pesawat kami akan kembali ke Korea dan akan menjemput kami seminggu lagi.

Kami sudah hampir sampai di pemukiman mereka, namun sialnya badai salju turun dan membuat kami tersesat. Yang lebih sial lagi adalah bahan makanan kami tertinggal di pesawat, dan kami hanya memiliki alat perkemahan.

Setelah selesai mendirikan tenda, kami langsung tertidur. Esok paginya, saat aku bangun, ku dengar Soojung—pemimpin kelompok kami memarahi yang lainnya. Dia mengatakan kami sangat ceroboh sampai meninggalkan bahan makanan di dalam pesawat.

Akhirnya, Soojung mengusulkan agar kami berpencar untuk mencari makanan. Aku, Kai dan Sehun pergi mencari ikan, sedangkan Baekhyun, Seulgi dan Soojung bertugas membuat api.

Kami kembali ke kemah dengan tangan kosong. Tidak ada satupun ikan yang berhasil kami tangkap. Begitu sampai, ku lihat Baekhyun dan Seulgi tengah memasak sesuatu.

"Wah, kalian masak sup ya?" tanyaku.

"Yah, kami beruntung tadi menemukan sekawanan penguin di sekitar sana. Sekarang Soojung sedang menangkap penguin untuk makan malam." Jawab Baekhyun disertai senyuman yang membuatku terpana.

"Sudah, ayo kalian makan dulu." Ujar Seulgi.

Karena terlalu lapar, kami langsung makan tanpa memikirkan kembali kenapa Soojung yang menangkap penguin itu, bukannya Baekhyun yang seorang lelaki.

* * *

 _Ada yang aneh?_

 **Tulislah jawaban kalian di kolom review!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Jawaban riddle sebelumnya :**_

 _ **Di sekitar pemukiman suku eskimo tidak terdapat penguin. Baekhyun dan Seulgi kesal, jadi mereka memutuskan memasak Soojung.**_

 **well** , yeah y'all are right kkkk

* * *

Seorang pengusaha muda bernama Suho Kim, meminta seorang detektif bermarga Park untuk menyelidiki kasus pencurian uang di kediamannya.

"Uang itu berada di dalam sebuah amplop, tetapi sekarang amplop itu kosong! Pasti ada yang mencurinya!" ujarnya.

Detektif Park mencurigai bahwa ini adalah perbuatan orang dalam. Ia mulai menanyai para pekerja di kediaman mewah milik Suho.

Yang pertama kali di tanyai adalah sang sopir bernama Leeteuk. "Saya memang yang pertama memegang amplop itu, saya tahu itu isinya uang, tapi saya langsung meletakkannya di atas meja kerja sajangnim."

Kedua, asisten rumah tangga bernama Jongin. "Saya melihat amplop itu di atas meja, dan saya rasa amplop itu sangat penting, jadi saya menyelipkan amplop tersebut di sebuah buku antara halaman 245 dan 246."

Terakhir, sekretaris pribadi Suho, Baekhyun. "Saya masuk ke dalam ruang kerja sajangnim untuk menghidupkan pemanas ruangan karena udara semakin dingin. Saat saya berada di dalam, saya menemukan amplop itu berada di lantai dan saat saya lihat isinya tidak ada."

Detektif Park bingung, semua memiliki alibi, tetapi mereka semua juga ada kemungkinan mencuri.

* * *

 _Siapa pencuri tersebut?_

 **Tulislah jawaban kalian di kolom review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Jawaban riddle sebelumnya :_**

 ** _Pencurinya adalah Jongin, karena halaman 245 dan 246 terdapat di kertas yang sama, jadi tidak mungkin bisa di selipkan sesuatu._**

* * *

Pantai Gangneung, Gangwon-do, ombak bergelombang dengan tenang. Tidak seperti kemarin dan lusa kemarin, dimana terjadi badai yang hampir menyebabkan sebuah kapal tenggelam—yang biasanya tidak pernah terjadi. Hari ini cuaca cerah dan matahari bersinar cukup terik.

Park Chanyeol sedang berlibur disana. Bersama Byun Baekhyun dan dua adiknya, Kyungsoo dan Yeri cilik. Sayang ketenangan mereka terusik, karena terjadi serangkaian pencurian di hotel tempat mereka menginap.

Berhubung polisi yang di panggil sang manajer hotel belum datang, Chanyeol mencoba membantu. Si manajer stress berat karena mendapat komplain keras dari 5 tamu hotel yang kehilangan barang-barang berharga mereka. Bisa hancur nama baik hotel tersebut kalau pelakunya tidak segera di tangkap. Chanyeol mencurigai 5 orang disana yang mempunyai catatan kriminil dan pernah berurusan dengan polisi.

Ini hasil wawancaranya:

Pertama, Jongin : Saya tinggal di pondok 2000m dari hotel. Saya sudah insyaf dan berjanji tidak akan melakukan kejahatan lagi.

Kedua, Jongdae : Saya sudah menjadi orang baik-baik dan tinggal di sebuah rumah dekat pantai 3,5km dari sini. Saya penjadi pelukis sekarang.

Ketiga, Donghae : Saya menjadi pelayan di hotel ini, dan saya sudah insyaf, anda tidak boleh menuduh sembarang.

Keempat, Sehun : Saya sudah tiga hari berkemah di dekat pantai, dan tidak pernah mendekat ke hotel itu, itu dia kemah saya. Saya sudah jadi orang baik-baik.

Kelima, Suho : Saya sudah tidak melakukan kejahatan lagi, lagipula untuk apa saya mencuri? Saya ini orang kaya.

Sesaat kemudian, Chanyeol berhasil mengetahui dan menangkap pencuri tersebut. Ada sebuah kesalahan kecil yang di perbuat pencuri yang mengaku sudah menjadi orang baik-baik.

Liburan mereka pun kembali berjalan dengan tenang.

* * *

 _Siapa pencuri itu?_

 **Tulislah jawaban kalian di kolom review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Jawaban riddle sebelumnya :_**

 ** _Pelakunya adalah Sehun. Dia mengatakan sudah berkemah selama tiga hari disana, namun seperti yang sudah dijelaskan di awal, bahwa dua hari sebelumnya terdapat badai. Jadi tidak mungkin seseorang bisa berkemah di dekat pantai saat badai terjadi._**

* * *

Kyungsoo terbangun pukul delapan pagi, dan tepat sekali _handphone_ -nya berbunyi menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

"hAi KyUngsoo! apa Kau mEngingatku? pasti kau Masih BisA mengenaLiku! Iyakan?"

Itu adalah bunyi pesan yang masuk dari aplikasi _katalk-_ nya. Kyungsoo mencoba melihat foto pengirim pesan tersebut. Ah, ternyata itu Baekhyun, temannya di SHS dulu. Kyungsoo tertawa saat tahu Baekhyun masih saja _alay_ seperti dulu. Kemudian ia membalas pesan tersebut dengan cepat.

"Hai Baek, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kita bertemu ya?"

Balasannya masuk setelah beberapa menit. Kyungsoo heran, kenapa Baekhyun menjawab cukup lama?

"benAr juga, aKu jUgA merinduKAN diriMu! Eh kita Masih Bisa ketemUanN Untuk Hari ini! apa kau MaU?"

Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak setelah membaca pesan singkat tersebut, kemudian ia mengangguk pelan setuju dengan ide yang di sampaikan Baekhyun. _Handphone_ -nya kembali berbunyi, kali ini sebuah panggilan masuk dari Baekhyun, dan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo Baek, sudah lama tidak bertemu ya."

"Apakah selama itu ya.. Haha iya."

"Apa kau sudah mendapat kekasih? Hahaha"

"Kau bisa saja, tidak ada yang mau denganku."

"Ah tidak mungkin, bagaimana nanti?"

"Sudah aku persiapkan kok, kau bisa jam berapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau pukul empat sore?"

"Siap, sampai jumpa nanti!"

Kyungsoo sudah bersiap-siap, ia hanya perlu menunggu beberapa jam lagi. Namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasakan firasat buruk, lalu ia membatalkan pertemuan itu.

* * *

 _Ada yang aneh?_

 **Tulislah jawaban kalian di kolom review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Jawaban riddle sebelumnya :_**

 ** _Terdapat pesan tersembunyi dari pesan alay yang di kirimkan oleh Baekhyun. Jika semua huruf kapitalnya di satukan, maka akan membentuk kalimat, 'AKU KEMBALI AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU'. Dan juga clue lain dari percakapan mereka, satukan kata awal dari percakapan Baekhyun, 'APAKAH KAU SUDAH SIAP'._**

 ** _Jadi, Baekhyun sudah kembali dan akan membunuh Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo menyadarinya dan segera membatalkan pertemuan mereka._**

* * *

Detektif Park sedang meninjau informasi yang dia dapatkan untuk kasusnya kali ini. Seorang lelaki muda ditemukan tewas di tembak dan ia telah memiliki daftar tersangkanya. Kai, Baekhyun, Suho, Chen, dan Lay. Beserta empat catatan yang diketahui dari sang pembunuh.

Catatan pertama berada di _Central park_ , yang kedua ditemukan di _Harbor_ (Pelabuhan). Yang ketiga di _Ethnic house_ (Rumah etnis), _Nanadaime grave_ (Kuburan nanadaime). Di semua catatan yang ditemukan terdapat tulisan yang sama, "petunjuk-petunjuknya ada dimana kau menemukan catatan-catatan itu". Namun Detektif Park tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun si tempat menemukan catatan-catatan itu. Ia kembali membaca catatan itu dan berfikir lebih keras. Dan dapat memecahkan kasusnya dengan cepat.

* * *

 _Siapa pembunuhnya?_

 **Tulislah jawaban kalian di kolom review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Jawaban riddle sebelumnya :_**

 ** _Pembunuhnya adalah Chen._**

 ** _C entral park, H arbor, E thnic house, N anadaime grave._**

* * *

Suatu malam, Chanyeol di ajak oleh Kai dan Sehun untuk berburu hantu di sebuah rumah tua yang dulunya pernah terjadi pembunuhan.

"Aku dengar si pembunuh menjagal semua orang di rumah ini" ujar Kai, "pasti arwah mereka benar-benar marah."

"Ya, aku dengar ini adalah pembunuhan massal" Sehun ikut menyahut, "si pembunuh mencongkel mata sang suami dan menikam istrinya. Kemudian dia mencekik anak-anaknya hingga tewas."

"Apa kalian benar-benar serius? Atau hanya menakut-nakutiku saja? Kalian tahu betapa takutnya aku dengan hantu." Kali ini Chanyeol bertanya sedang wajah ketakutan, anak itu tetap saja takut dengan hantu padahal umurnya sebentar lagi akan menginjak kepala dua.

Pintu depan rumah itu di buka, mereka berjalan masuk sambil berpegangan tangan _—sekilas ku pikir mereka adalah pasangan homo yang suka threesome_. Kondisi di dalam gelap, satu-satunya penerangan hanya dari sebuah senter yang di pegang oleh Kai, dan lubang-lubang kecil di dinding yang terbuat dari kayu.

Mereka menelusuri ruang tamu, dapur, kemudian turun ke ruang bawah tanah—tempat pembunuhan itu terjadi. Di ruangan tersebut benar-benar gelap gulita dan pengap, saat cahaya dari senter di arahkan ke dinding, mereka dapat melihat percikan darah yang masih membekas di dinding tersebut.

Rumah itu benar-benar mengerikan, namun untungnya mereka tidak melihat ada kejanggalan dan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Pada saat keluar dari ruang bawah tanah, Chanyeol bertanya pada Sehun dan Kai.

"Aku tidak melihat satupun hal yang aneh, bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Aku tidak."

"Aku juga tidak."

"Aku tidak melihat apapun."

Chanyeol bernafas lega, ternyata benar-benar tidak ada satupun yang aneh.

* * *

 _Ada yang aneh?_

 **Tulislah jawaban kalian di kolom review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Jawaban riddle sebelumnya :_**

 ** _Mereka hanya ada tiga orang. Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun. Namun saat Chanyeol bertanya, ada tiga orang yang menjawab._**

 ** _"Aku tidak melihat apapun" yang menjawab adalah hantu dari si ayah yang di congkel matanya._**

 **Btw** , aku berniat untuk me-remake creepypasta dengan anggota SM Ent. sebagai tokohnya. Ada yang berminat untuk membacanya?

* * *

Chanyeol telah bebas dari penjara minggu lalu. Sebelumnya, ia telah membunuh tiga orang dan sekarang ia menyesali perbuatannya. Ia di bebaskan dengan alasan telah sembuh.

Sekarang ia berada di rumah. Ayah dan ibunya tidak bekerja, mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk duduk di ruang keluarga. Kakak perempuannya hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamar sambil mendengarkan musik dari radio.

Chanyeol merasa sangat kesepian. Tak seorangpun dari mereka mau berbicara lagi dengannya. Dan sekarang, ia harus memasak makanan sendiri, juga mulai mencari pekerjaan.

* * *

 _Ada yang aneh?_

 **Tulislah jawaban kalian di kolom review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Jawaban riddle sebelumnya :_**

 ** _Chanyeol ngebunuh keluarganya. Ga ada yang mau bicara sama dia karena mereka itu arwahnya. Dan dia kelainan jiwa._**

Buat guest yang nanya apa aku suka buka deepweb, jawabannya ga wkwk ga berani berkunjung kesana wkwkwk

* * *

Kyungsoo mengundang Baekhyun untuk bermain game di rumahnya. Mereka bermain hingga lupa waktu, dan saat berhenti hari telah gelap. Karena kelelahan mereka memutuskan untuk menonton TV sambil makan camilan. Saat sedang mengganti channel, di saluran berita sedang menyiarkan berita tentang kasus pembunuhan.

"Pagi tadi telah terjadi sebuah pembunuhan misterius di daerah Jung-gu. Korbannya adalah seorang pelatih hapkido, tubuhnya di temukan telah terpotong-potong menjadi 12 bagian. Senjata pelaku belum di ketahui."

"Hei Baek, bukankah kau tinggal di Jung-gu? Ini sangat mengerikan! Kau harus berhati-hati!"

"Ahahaha sangat menakutkan seorang pembunuh sedang berkeliaran." Baekhyun hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini, aku serius. Bagaimana kalau kau jadi korban berikutnya? Kau kan menguasai hapkido."

"Justru karena aku menguasai hapkido aku bisa melawan pembunuhnya. Sudahlah, ini sudah terlalu larut, aku akan pulang."

"Hei menginap saja disini, terlalu berbahaya kalau kau pulang sekarang." Kyungsoo mencoba mencegah dengan raut wajahnya yang penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ah aku tidak takut pada pembunuh yang berkeliaran dan membawa pisau daging. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Setelah mengantar Baekhyun sampai pintu, Kyungsoo langsung mengunci pintu rumahnya dan berlari ketakutan menuju kamarnya.

* * *

 _Ada yang aneh?_

 **Tulislah jawaban kalian di kolom komentar!**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Jawaban riddle sebelumnya :_**

 ** _Darimana Baekhyun tahu pembunuhnya membawa pisau daging? Baekhyun adalah pembunuhnya._**

* * *

Papa Park membelikan Baekhyun sebuah boneka manusia. Boneka itu sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun karena di buat oleh seorang pembuat boneka yang sangat piawai. Tapi bagi Chanyeol, boneka itu mengerikan.

Baekhyun menjadi bertingkah menyebalkan setelah diberikan boneka itu. Ia selalu mengacak-acak barang yang telah di susun rapi oleh Chanyeol, lalu bersembunyi dan tak mau mengakui perbuatannya. Hal itu dilakukan berulang kali hingga membuat Chanyeol muak.

Suatu hari, Chanyeol mendengar suara piring pecah dan tawa Baekhyun dari arah dapur. Chanyeol langsung menghampirinya. Baekhyun berada disana bersama dengan bonekanya, ia lalu membentak keras. Saat melihat Chanyeol, ia memeluk kaki Chanyeol dan menangis. Tapi Chanyeol tak memperdulikannya, lalu menyeret boneka itu ke halaman belakang.

"Jangan hyung! Jangan!"

Baekhyun menjerit ketakutan. Tapi Chanyeol sudah gelap mata. Ia memotong tangan dan kaki boneka itu. Boneka itu menjerit dan mengeluarkan darah.

* * *

 _Ada yang aneh?_

 **Tulislah jawaban kalian di kolom review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Jawaban riddle sebelumnya :_**

 ** _Yang di potong Chanyeol adalah tangan dan kaki Baekhyun. Karena mereka sangat mirip, ia salah dan bukan menarik bonekanya._**

* * *

Seorang dokter hewan bernama Kai di temukan telah tak bernyawa di dalam kliniknya. Setelah di otopsi, hasilnya menyatakan bahwa dokter tersebut tewas karena di pukul oleh benda tumpul beberapa kali. Polisi mencurigai empat orang yang sempat terlibat konflik dengan korban.

Chanyeol, marah karena anjingnya mati setelah datang ke klinik korban.

Chen, kakak korban yang membenci dirinya.

Suho, korban mempunyai hutang dengannya dan belum terbayar lunas.

Lay, tetangga korban yang pernah bertengkar dengannya.

Sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhir, korban sempat menuliskan sesuatu di meja kerjanya.

'Dia yang pertama tapi berada di tempat ketiga, dan yang terakhir tapi berada pada tempat setelah dua puluh empat di bagi dua.'

Polisi tidak paham dengan maksud dari kalimat tersebut. Akhirnya mereka memanggil seorang detektif bermaga Byun untuk membantu memecahkan kasus pembunuhan ini. Detektif Byun awalnya tidak mengerti, tetapi setelah berfikir keras ia tahu maksud dari kalimat tersebut dan langsung menangkap pelakunya.

* * *

 _Siapa pembunuhnya?_

 **Tulislah jawaban kalian di kolom review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Jawaban riddle sebelumnya :_**

 ** _'Dia yang pertama tapi di tempat ketiga, dan terakhir tapi di tempat setelah dua puluh empat dibagi dua'_**

 ** _Pertama tapi tempat ketiga, di alfabet berarti C. Dan terakhir tapi tempat setelah dua puluh empat dibagi dua, dua belas berarti L. Pembunuhnya adalah Chanyeol._**

* * *

Telah terjadi pemerkosaan terhadap anak lelaki di bawah umur berinisial B. Korban di temukan pingsan dengan tubuh penuh lebam dan bercak merah di dalam kamarnya oleh sang kakak yang baru saja kembali dari kegiatan study tour. Tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa pelaku pemerkosaan tersebut, di karenakan korban hanya seorang diri di rumah tersebut. Dan lagi, jarak rumah korban sedikit jauh dari pemukiman penduduk.

Polisi datang lima belas menit setelah sang kakak menelepon. Mereka mulai mencari barang bukti yang sekiranya dapat menunjukkan siapa pelakunya. Setelah setengah jam mencari, polisi tidak menemukan apapun, kecuali tulisan pada dinding di sebelah ranjang yang berbunyi,

"Aku yang paling dekat dengannya, yang selalu menginginkannya. Aku yang tidak memiliki sisi di antara alfabet pertama sampai ketujuh."

Dari kalimat pertama, polisi menanyai siapa saja teman atau kerabat yang dekat dengan korban pada sang kakak. Ia menjawab korban hanya memiliki beberapa teman, dan itupun tidak begitu dekat. Tapi korban dekat dengan sepupu dan para pekerja di rumah mereka. Berikut adalah nama-namanya.

Jongdae, sepupu mereka.

Kai, tukang kebun di rumah mereka.

Seulgi, asisten rumah tangga.

Chanyeol, pelayan khusus untuk menemani dan mengawasi korban.

Kyungsoo, koki di rumah mereka.

Setelah mendapat nama-nama tersebut, polisi langsung bergegas pergi untuk menangkap sang pelaku.

* * *

 _Siapa pelakunya?_

 **Tulislah jawaban kalian di kolom review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Jawaban riddle sebelumnya :_**

 ** _"Aku yang paling dekat dengannya, yang selalu menginginkannya. Aku yang tidak memiliki sisi di antara alfabet pertama sampai ketujuh."_**

 ** _Dari A-G hanya C dan G yang tidak memiliki sisi. Dan juga, seorang yang paling dekat dengan korban dari semua adalah sang pelayan. Pelakunya adalah Chanyeol._**

* * *

Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongdae, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo sedang mengikuti study tour dari sekolahnya ke Busan. Mereka berangkat pada pukul 13:04 KST, dan akan sampai pada malam hari. Semua anak sangat bersemangat ketika mereka berangkat. Tidak terkecuali Chanyeol, ia sangat ingin pergi ke Busan.

Saat sampai, mereka langsung menuju ke penginapan tradisional yang telah di sewa oleh wali kelas mereka. Ada yang langsung pergi tidur karena kelelahan, ada yang masih memotret keindahan malam, dan bahkan ada yang berjalan menuju hutan.

Esok paginya, warga berbondong-bondong pergi ke penginapan tradisional tersebut. Para warga mendapat kabar bahwa seluruh penghuni penginapan itu tewas, dengan kondisi kepala tak lagi menyatu dengan tubuh. Polisi datang tak lama setelah salah seorang warga menelepon.

Tubuh-tubuh tersebut dimasukkan ke dalam kantong mayat, dan langsung di bawa menuju rumah sakit untuk mencocokkan tubuh dan kepalanya. Setelah di data, mereka hanya menemukan 25 mayat di dalam, dari 26 daftar nama siswa dan guru yang menginap disana.

Polisi mencari ke setiap sudut rumah, namun tak terdapat mayat lagi. Kecuali, sebuah gambar seperti tapak kaki kuda di bagian belakang penginapan yang terbuat dari cat berwarna merah kehitaman. Polisi tak mencurigai gambar tersebut, sampai salah satu dari mereka mengatakan bahwa itu ternyata terbuat dari darah.

Mereka mulai mencari petunjuk lain, yang setidaknya dapat mengarahkan mereka pada sang pembunuh. Namun pencarian mereka sia-sia, karena tak ada satu jejak pun yang ditinggalkan sang pembunuh, kecuali gambar tersebut.

* * *

 _Siapa pembunuh tersebut?_

 **Tulislah jawaban kalian di kolom review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Jawaban riddle sebelumnya :_**

 ** _Pembunuhnya adalah Chanyeol. Gambar tapak kaki kuda melambangkan huruf C._**

* * *

Suatu malam, Baekhyun di serang oleh seorang perampok saat aku dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah setelah lembur bekerja. Baekhyun menusuk perampok itu dengan pisau yang di pegangnya dan membunuh perampok tersebut. Setelah di lakukan penyelidikan, polisi menyatakan bahwa yang di lakukan Baekhyun adalah perlindungan diri. Ketika aku datang menjemputnya di kantor kepolisian, ia mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

"Saat mendengar suara bel pintu aku pikir itu kau, tapi ternyata itu seorang perampok bertopeng yang langsung masuk ke dalam setelah aku membuka pintu."

Sambil memeluknya erat aku mengatakan, "kau pasti sangat ketakutan, tidak apa-apa, sekarang kau aman."

* * *

 _Ada yang aneh?_

 **Tulislah jawaban kalian di kolom review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Jawaban riddle sebelumnya :_**

 ** _Baekhyun berniat membunuh si 'aku', dia sudah menyiapkan senjata untuk membunuh 'aku' ketika membuka pintu._** ** _"Saat mendengar suara bel pintu aku pikir itu kau, tapi ternyata itu seorang perampok."_**

* * *

Aku adalah korban bully di sekolah. Setiap hari aku selalu di ejek dan di maki-maki. Semua orang menjauhiku, dan tak satupun mau berbicara denganku. Itulah mengapa aku selalu sendiri di sekolah.

Tapi, aku mempunyai seorang teman bernama Park Chanyeol. Dia satu-satunya orang yang mau berbicara denganku, bahkan selalu menghampiriku di kantin saat makan siang. Namun sekarang Chanyeol sudah pindah sekolah karena orangtuanya di pindah tugaskan.

Sejak Chanyeol pindah, entah kenapa orang-orang mulai mengajakku berbicara. Beberapa orang juga mengajakku untuk pergi ke kantin bersama-sama. Sebelum pindah, pasti Chanyeol mengatakan pada mereka agar tidak menjauhiku lagi. Dia memang baik sekali, aku pasti akan merindukan Chanyeol!

* * *

 _Ada yang aneh?_

 **Tulislah jawaban kalian di kolom review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Jawaban riddle sebelumnya :_**

 ** _Chanyeol adalah ketua geng yang suka membully di sekolahnya. Karena dia adalah ketuanya, otomatis anak-anak lain tidak berani mendekati si 'aku'. Dan sekarang mereka mulai mendekati si 'aku' karena Chanyeol sudah tidak ada lagi disana._**

* * *

Baekhyun adalah anak lelaki yang patuh pada ayahnya. Ia mematuhi perkataan sang ayah yang melarangnya untuk tidak berbicara dengan orang asing. Ayahnya selalu menceritakan tentang banyak anak kecil yang di bawa pergi oleh orang jahat, dan tak pernah kembali ke rumah mereka. Namun, Baekhyun selalu dilanda penasaran, dan sekarang ia merasa sudah dewasa. Semakin sang ayah melarang, ia pun semakin ingin melakukannya.

Baekhyun mendekati pria itu dengan gugup. Tubuhnya kurus dengan kulit putih pucat, keringat mulai muncul di dahinya yang dipenuhi keriput. Senyum mengembang di bibir pucatnya, salah satu tangannya menganyun ke depan, memanggil dirinya.

"Kemarilah anak manis, aku membutuhkan sedikit bantuanmu."

Suaranya serak, terdengar sedikit menakutkan. Baekhyun tak memperdulikannya, ia terpesona dengan mata pria itu yang berwarna hijau. Ia berjalan terus mendekat ke arahnya.

Pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan aroma tak sedap mulai menguar, baunya seperti makanan busuk yang di pendam selama berminggu-minggu! Baekhyun mulai berjalan mundur menjauhi pria itu, keberaniannya langsung hilang. Pria itu memanggil Baekhyun dengan putus asa, ia tidak bisa mendekatinya dengan kaki yang di rantai seperti ini.

Baekhyun berlari menuju tangga, ia mematikan lampu ruang bawah tanah, kemudian naik keatas. Sedangkan pria itu mulai berteriak.

"Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

* * *

 _Ada yang aneh?_

 **Tulislah jawaban kalian di kolom review!**

.

.

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa!


	24. Chapter 24

**_Jawaban riddle sebelumnya :_**

 ** _Ayah Baekhyun menculik seseorang dan mengurungnya di ruang bawah tanah._** ** _Saat Baekhyun masuk ke ruang bawah tanah, pria itu mencoba meminta tolong untuk membukakan rantainya. Tapi, karena Baekhyun keburu takut jadi dia pergi._**

* * *

Baekhyun sangat ketakutan semalam, setelah membaca cerita yang sangat seram di sebuah website. Lebih parahnya lagi, ia sendirian di rumah, ibu dan ayahnya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah neneknya. Jadi, Baekhyun tetap menyalakan lampu di kamarnya dan koridor menuju kamar mandi, itu membuatnya sedikit lebih baik. Baekhyun selesai dengan urusannya di kamar mandi, dan kembali ke kamar. Ia menghidupkan lampu, dan saat bersamaan seekor kucing melompat di atap jendela dan membuat kegaduhan. Itu membuat Baekhyun sangat kaget.

* * *

 _Ada yang aneh?_

 **Tulislah jawaban kalian di kolom review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Jawaban riddle sebelumnya :_**

 ** _S_** ** _ebelum ke kamar mandi, Baekhyun sudah menghidupkan lampu kamarnya, namun saat kembali ia menghidupkan lampunya lagi. Dan kemungkinan yang melompat di atap itu benar-benar kucing, atau mungkin seseorang._**

* * *

Beberapa hari yang lalu Baekhyun menerima sebuah email yang di kirim oleh Chanyeol —kekasihnya, email tersebut berisi sebuah video sebagai lampirannya. Ketika menonton video itu, Baekhyun langsung ketakutan. Video tersebut menayangkan bagaimana Chanyeol bunuh diri di dalam kamarnya, di awali dengan Chanyeol mengikat tali di langit-langit kamar, kemudian melilitkan tali itu pada lehernya, dan melompat dari kursi yang di pijaknya. Baekhyun di buat bingung sekaligus takut, kenapa Chanyeol mengiriminya video seperti ini? Upacara pemakamannya akan di selenggarakan besok, tapi Baekhyun tidak akan hadir karena alasan tertentu, ia sangat menyesali kepergian kekasihnya.

* * *

 _Ada yang aneh?_

 **Tulislah jawaban kalian di kolom review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Jawaban riddle sebelumnya :_**

 ** _Baekhyun yang merekam video Chanyeol bunuh diri dan mengirimkannya ke email-nya sendiri._**

* * *

Putra bungsu keluarga Byun ditemukan dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri di sebuah rumah yang berada di pinggir kota setelah dinyatakan hilang beberapa hari yang lalu. Terdapat lebam di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, dan juga dokter mengatakan bahwa dia mengalami kekerasan seksual.

Polisi masih mencari siapa pelaku penculikan dan kekerasan terhadap putra bungsu dari salah satu keluarga yang berpengaruh di Bucheon. Mereka tidak menemukan adanya barang bukti. Namun, polisi mencurigai beberapa orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan korban yang tidak memiliki banyak teman, dan tidak berada di rumah saat penculikan itu terjadi. Berikut nama-namanya,

Kris, salah satu pelayan di rumah korban.

Sehun, tetangga korban.

Jongdae, teman sekolah korban.

Chanyeol, pelayan di sebuah kafe yang sering korban kunjungi.

Saat di tanyai, mereka memiliki alibi masing-masing.

Kris : Aku berada di rumah sakit saat itu, bahkan aku sudah tiga hari tidak bekerja karena menjaga adikku.

Sehun : Aku sedang berlibur bersama keluargaku.

Jongdae : Aku tidak berada di Bucheon, kami pergi ke Seoul untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan sepupuku.

Chanyeol : Aku sedang bekerja di kafe, apalagi yang akan kulakukan.

Setelah mendengar alibi mereka, polisi masih tidak menemukan titik terang. Mereka kembali melakukan pencarian barang bukti di tempat korban ditemukan. Beberapa jam kemudian, salah satu dari mereka menemukan tulisan di dinding samping tempat tidur, hampir tak terlihat karena terlalu kecil. Setelah membacanya, polisi langsung bergegas untuk menangkap pelakunya.

'Di namanya terdapat karbon'

* * *

 _Siapa pelakunya?_

 **Tulislah jawaban kalian di kolom review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Jawaban riddle sebelumnya :_** ** _'_**

 ** _Di namanya terdapat karbon'_**

 ** _Lambang karbon adalah C, pelakunya adalah Chanyeol._**

* * *

Kantor kepolisian Seoul mendapat kabar bahwa bank setempat telah di rampok. Detektif Park dan Detektif Kim telah di kirim ke tempat kejadian. Detektif Park yakin perampoknya belum pergu jauh dan memutuskan untuk mencari di daerah sekitar.

Mereka mencari ke Kang's Laundromat, tempat mesin cuci koin, namun tidak berhasil. Lalu mereka mencari ke Brooklyn Burgers, sebuah tempat makan, sekali lagi mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa. Mereka pergi ke bangunan terdekat berikutnya, Kyoong's Digital Photos.

Mereka masuk ke dalam dan bertanya kepada pemiliknya, lalu melihat-lihat sebentar. Mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa, namun mereka melihat ruangan kecil di belakang bangunannya. Ketika Detektif Kim meminta untuk melihat ke dalam, pemiliknya berkata,

"Itu adalah darkroom ku, tempat dimana foto-foto ku di buat. Jika kalian membuka pintu dan cahaya masuk, itu akan merusak semua foto-foto yang ada di dalam."

Detektif Park langsung menjawab, "Okay, tapi sekarang kami akan menangkapmu. Kamu adalah perampok bank itu, dan uangnya di sembunyikan di bangunan ini."

* * *

 _Ada yang aneh?_

 **Tulislah jawaban kalian di kolom review!**


End file.
